darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tork
Tempest.]] Tork the Fungal King is a Bio Tempest from the upcoming game, Darkspore. His face is concealed by a metallic gas mask, and his abilities focus on the manipulation of the special qualities of fungi, spores, and similar plant-like life-forms. He is notably quite bulky for a Tempest. He shares his Type and Class with Sage. Revelation Tork was first revealed as Maxis art on the Darkspore ARG website, Help eDNA. A day after he was revealed, two commands were inserted into the website that loaded short in-game videos of Tork when entered. His name, title and class were revealed on the Darkspore forum by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti. Lore On Verdanth, most creatures sought harmony with all living things. And then there was '' 185px-Tork_Alpha.png|Tork Alpha 185px-Tork_Beta.png|Tork Beta 185px-Tork_Gamma.png|Tork Gamma 185px-Tork_Delta.png|Tork Delta 'Tork...'' An outcast and a scoundrel, Tork took whatever nutrients and psychoactive bioceutials from whoever was nearest, as long as he was strong enough to dominate them. And then he fell victim to someone whose power he could not hope to match, Crogenitor Astra. Made a test subject for a decade, Tork lived in constant terror. Although Astra never tortured him, subjecting him only to repeated anatomical and endurance examinations, Tork came to see Astra's other specimens to be just like him; powerless and terrified. He swore that if ever given the chance, he'd free evrey living being in the laboratory from the bizzare, giant alien who'd captured them all. And one morning, Astra gave him that chance. On purpose. When Astra allowed Tork to think he could overpower the Crogenitor during an examinatin, Tork fought him with everything he had, including abilites he had no idea he even possesed; a somno-cloud of sleep-inducng spores, and a blast of thano-pollen which would have poisoned any creature other than a Crogenitor. Escaping with his fellow Verdanthi back into the wild, Tork used the rejuvinating spore his body had always possesed, but now much stronger, to heal his newfound friends. And when the Darkspore conquered his world, he used his powers no longer to take adventage...but to liberate! Abilities '''(Toxic Spores) (Basic Ability - Ranged Attack) Lobs a spore that creates a cloud on impact, poisioning enemies for 12 energy damage over 3 seconds. Sleeping Cloud (AOE-Debuff) Releases a continous stream of relaxation spores for 6 seconds that cause enemies within 6m to fall asleep. Virulent Vines (Alpha Variant) Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals 51 energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing 29 energy damage to each. Sporogenesis (Squad Ability-HOT) Emits cleansing spores that remove all debuffs from allies within 8m. Affected allies will gain a heal over time effect that restores 25 health over 4 seconds. Rampant Growth (Passive Ability) Increases the damage and healing of periodic abilities by 25%. Enrage (Delta Variant) Enrages an ally, increasing non-periodic damage aswell as healing the target. Healing Sprite (Beta Variant) Heals Tork and nearby allies. Can be killed by Darkspore. Roar of Derision (Gamma Variant) Charges at the targetted point and taunts all enemies near the area, also decreasing any incoming damage by 25%. Trivia * Tork has one pair of arms and one pair of legs. This makes him unlike all other currently-known Bio heroes, such as Sage, Viper, and Arborus, who all have 6 limbs. * When Tork was first revealed, his muscular appearance led people to believe he was a Sentinel. However, developer input on Darkspore forum confirmed that he was not. Taking into account similarities to other Ravagers, such as his dual blasters, and that he bore almost no similarities to other Tempests, Tork was classified as a Ravager by forumers and Wiki users. However, later developer input revealed him to be a Bio Tempest, on November 21, 2010. * Tork is often considered a weak character, mainly because his basic ability does no upfront damage and his generally slow movement. Because of this, Tork is usually only addd to squads as a support character, the only ability of his players usually end up using is his squad ability for healing groups of allies. * Because none of Tork's abilities deal upfront damage, an Elite enemy with the Unstoppable Buff will render Tork completely useless. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Tempest Category:Verdanth